


The world just got 25% more handsome (for Jimothy)

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: Timothy Lawrence deserves some happiness. Here is my head canon of what happens to him after Jack dies.





	The world just got 25% more handsome (for Jimothy)

**Author's Note:**

> As I recently re-played the pre-sequel game, I was again sad that there is nothing that let's us know what happens to Timothy. I'm actually more of a Handsome Jack fan, but Tim is a sweet soul who definitely deservers all the happiness he can get :)

You sit uncomfortably in the very same chair Handsome Jack used to sit a week ago. You couldn’t believe he was really dead and it was definitely still strange that he transferred all his shares to you in case of his demise. You always got along quite well despite him being a psychopathic maniac, you were always loyal to him and you never shied away from telling him the truth even if it sometimes was dangerous to do so. You replayed the ECHO he left you.

“Hey cupcake! If you listen to do this, it probably means that, somehow someone managed to kill me”, his beautiful voice was soothing and saddening, “or it means you snooped around in my stuff and I will kill you on the spot if I find out!”, the thread sounded somewhat idle before he sighed, “who am I try to convince here? You were the only person I ever met who did not try once to stab good ol’ Jack in the back, so, I guess, thanks for that, princess. So, since you’re probably lost without my genius, here is what do…”

The ECHO stopped and it was dead quiet again in the office. Your thoughts on what you just heard were interrupted by a knock on the door. Your heart skipped a beat as soon as you saw who was entering and approaching the desk. The person gazed at you with mismatched eyes, the mouth behind the mask twisted to a nervous smile and the hands shaking a bit while fumbling on the end of his vest. He looked just like Jack but his body language always gave him away as he generally had no self-confidence and while he could convince strangers that he was THE Jack, you always saw right through his act.

“Timothy, it’s good to see you.”, you gently smiled at him.

He nervously placed one hand on his shoulder, rubbing it, “Hello, Y/N. I…I’m happy you called me here. What can I help you with?”

Timothy was the nicest, most innocent person you knew. You always wondered how it was possible for him to remain the sweet soul he was, especially after all that happened on Elpis, enduring all of Jack’s tantrums and people mistreating him in the short time after Jack’s death. _How could such a delicate flower survive that long?_ , you asked yourself, of course, not taking count of the endless times, you saved his ass. You got up and approached him and put both of your hands on each side of his head.

“Jack left some instructions in case he’d die. He wants his death to remain a secret for a while and you to take his place with me behind advising you on what to do and how to behave.”, you softly voiced while taking his mask off.

There it was, the handsome still untouched face of Jack, without burn marks, only a green and a blue eye mirroring the innocence that lied behind, a tiny beard beneath the under lip and a few freckles around the nose, which, you presumed where actually Timothy’s since Jack never had any. He was such a handsome person, physically and at heart.

“But, since he’s not around anymore and I’ve always been the voice of reason in this space station filled with maniacs, I decided to relieve you from your contract.”, you continued, “Timothy Lawrence, you’re allowed to use your original name again and you’re free to go and do whatever you want.”, you threw the mask away in a corner.

Timothy trembled slightly, not quite sure on what to think or do at this moment.

“Ouch!”, he shouted out while you removed the anchors that where holding the mask, “I don’t know what to say”, he responded, rubbing his face.

“Well, thank you would be a good start.”, you winked at him.

Timothy stood there for a moment, eyeing you, visibly gauging all the options in his mind. He could be free, he could finally leave this station and go back to Elpis or even start a new life on Pandora, leaving all the pain, all the toxic people behind him. It would be difficult while wearing the face of a megalomaniac who nearly managed to end all life on the planet after terrorizing the moon and almost all of his employees, but it could be a fair price to pay for the freedom he so long wished for. He suddenly grabbed your arms, looking deep into to your eyes.

“I will stay with you!”, the habitual hesitance in his voice disappeared completely, “this face I wear is disliked by everyone, everybody I meet looks at me in fear or full of hatred, everyone except you! You always protected me, you were always gentle to me and when you looked at me, it was warm and friendly. I always felt welcomed around you. Freedom or not, I will not give up the comfort of being around someone who accepts me for who I truly am!”.

You suddenly felt so fuzzy. You’ve never seen Timothy being so sure about anything. He could leave this place but he would rather be with you and you were unsure how to feel about this piece of information as you expected a lot to happen but certainly not this. Did he love you? And if yes, did he love you all this time without saying anything?

“Tim…I…ehm…damn, I didn’t except this, I…ehm…don’t know what to say.”, you stammered as you blushed.

He smirked “How about telling me that you’re happy I’m staying around you?”

You leaned in and kissed him deeply and he gladly gave into it, putting his arms around you. After the kiss you stared into his eyes, smiling like an idiot. Considering all the people you dated in your life, you never thought ending up with the body double of your late boss. You started to take off Timothy’s jacket, vest and shirt before quickly disappearing into the small room next to the office, leaving him standing there, red like a tomato, in his old yellow Hyperion t-shirt.

“Here, I have something for you”, you said as you came with a cardboard box that you put on the table.

Timothy opened the box, curiously eyeing its content. You took out a pair of old glasses with a thick black frame and put it on his nose.

“Since you received the eye surgery, I took the liberty of changing the special lenses into normal ones, but since you can’t change your face anymore, I thought you’d like at least a few of your old stuff before you agreed to be erased from the records.”

A broad happy smile painted across his face, “How did you…? I mean this is impossible…forget it! This is the best thing anybody has ever done for me!”, he screamed with joy.

Timothy hugged you so tight, you had difficulties to breath, but at that moment both of you probably were the happiest persons on Helios and you were definitively looking forward on what would come next. You had each other now and no matter what would happen, none of you ever had to face anything alone anymore.


End file.
